The Truth Behind Dares
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: What could a sudden game of Truth or Dare lead to in the Titans Tower? So much romantic fun! RobxStar CyxBee RaexBB FalxBo OCxOC AquaxOC rated T for mild language. R&R please!


Butterfly: So this isn't my most original, just wanted to give my interperatation of what would happen if the Titans played truth of dare. It includes OC A.J. and Joy Jaisons, Vanessa "Falcon" Roth, Rebecca "Swift" Roth and Johan "Bohusk" Moore (see my profile, MaidenoftheMoonLight17, or jc013's profiles for more detailed descriptios of each OC). So, I don't own Teen Titans because if I did, my OC would be real and Raven and Beast Boy would be together. Enjoy!

**The Truth About Dares:**

"Falcon!" A.J. cried running past Raven in a flash of black and red. Falcon was nearly knocked off her feet as A.J. ran and jumped up to hug the younger Roth twin. A.J. had short, spikey, black hair, red-brown eyes and was a full head shorter then Falcon, with tanned skin. Joy walked in slowly, behind her twin, and nodded at Raven while watching her sister with a bored expression. Joy was the complete opposite of her twin; she had long, black, hair pulled into a high ponytail, deep, ice-blue, eyes and pale skin." I missed you Nessa! You haven't come ro see us! And it's movie night! We decided to come visit!"

"Translation," Joy said monotoniously," A.J. has been bored out of her hyper-active mind and wanted to visit since Aaron's away on a mission. So, since it is Friday, A.J. wanted to fly right over and ask if we could join in on the 'fun'." She lifted her hands to make bored air quotes." So, if it isn't too much could we join you and spend the night in our guest room?"

"Fine by me," Robin called from the couch. He has one arm thrown casually over Starfire's shoulders as the Tameranian girl snuggled closer to him." As long as Bumble Bee-"

"Say what about me Bird Boy?" Bumble Bee asked grinning as she, Speedy, Aqua Lad and Mas y Menos hurried in." You don't mind us crashing the Titans tower for a night do you?" Robin gave an indifferent shrug, and scowled at her "Bird Boy" comment." Hey Speedy, did you get the-"

"Roy!" Speed opened his arms, at the exact moment that Swift jumped up and hugged him around the neck. Swift was even shorter then A.J. and had big indigo eyes with shoulder-length black-purple hair. She giggled as Speedy yanked her off her feet and twirled in a circle." You arrogant archer! You haven't come to see me in almost a week! I should hit you for leaving me all on my lonesome, you silly boy! Didn't you miss me?"

"Miss you?" Speedy murmured. He chuckled and kissed Swift's forehead." Silly girl, Becca. I missed you more then anything, love. If it weren't for all the crime in Gotham lately, I would've came to get you days ago! I love you, silly girl!"

Swift sighed happily, as if her mate puzzle piece had been found at last, as Speedy kissher her cheek. Bohusk grumbled at the show before him and Falcon gave him a stern look. Speed glanced at Bohusk and gave a sheepish grin, as he looped an arm around Swift's tiny curved waist.

"Sparky!" Bumble Bee cried, breaking the silence. Cyborg entered the common room with Beast Boy and grinned as Bumble Bee hurried over to punch him playfully." Wuz up my man?!" Cyborg blushed as she leaned up and hugged him with a huge grin." Been forever and a day Tin Man."

"Too long, Bee," Cyborg agreed, smiling down at the girl." Y'all stayin' the night?" Mas y Menos ran around the room screaming "Si, Si hombre de metal! Estamos quedarse!"(1). Cyborg watched them with a scowl." I'm guessing the Ricky Bobbi twins are exxcited?"

"Over joyed," Joy said with a flat tone. She moved her way across the room and allowed Cyborg to give her a swift, gentle, hug." Hey Tin Man, haven't seen any good black mail on youtube, from you in awhile. Don't the couples give you enough camera time?"

"Nah, I'm still waiting for that video of when BB and Rae get together," Cyborg said patting Joy's head. Raven dropped the glass of water she'd been holding and Swift absently let her silver aura catch it before it shattered. Beast Boy was blushing so red he resembled a Christmas tree and, as he grabbed the floating glass of water to hand it to Raven, their fingers brushed against each other." See what I mean Joy of The World?"

"Kinda," Joy said wrinkling her nose at Cyborg's nickname for her. Raven glared at the Metal man and stormed over to the far end of the couch." Oh, Rae's mad! Like I acre, I'm just the empath who feels what she feels. Loads of damn fun…"

"Ah, J.J. you love knowing what people feel," Aqua Lad said throwing an arm around her shoulders. Joy blushed and Raven's water glass did burst. Joy moved from Aqua Lad's grasp and hid behind Cyborg, trying to compose her emotions." J.J.?"

"I said not to call me that," Joy stuttered out. She bit her lip and watched Aqua Lad's face fall. A.J. rolled her eyes and yanked Falcon down to whisper something in her her." Sister?"

"Let's watch the movie," Robin said turning the TV on. Everyone crowded on the couch snacking on popcorn and watching the beginning previews. Robin and Starfire occupied the middle of the couch. Beside them was Cybor and Bumble Bee, her head resting on his shoulder; A.J. and Joy sat to their left each twin had their knees pulled to their chests watching the film. Speedy and Swift sat at the end of the couch with Aqua Lad, who looked very sad as he watched the couple feed each other popcorn and snuggle. On Robin and Star's other side, Falcon was leaning aginst Bohusk as he played with the ends of her hair, not very into the "chick flick" as he called the movie; Mas y Menos sat on their right, in rapture of the movie. Beast Boy and Raven sat awkwardly at the end of the couch, and Raven kept accidentally leaning her head against his shoulder.

A.J. watched the three reluctant couples, and the two real couples. Her cousin Bumble Bee was trying to stay friends with the in Man she'd fallen for; Raven was scared she'd hurt Beast Boy if they tried to be together; and her own twin was terrified of falling in love with Aqua Lad. A.J. called out to Vanessa telopathically and tried to put the sketchy plan together in her mind.

_Falcon! _A.J. called to her friend. Falcon looked up at her name and smiled when she saw it was A.J. calling out to her mind._ Nessa, we can both agree that these couples are driving us mad._

_You got that right, Falcon sniffed, I mean Raven love BB, and Cyborg is head-over-heelsfor your cousin! Don't even get me started on how much Aqua Lad loves your sister!_

_Then you'll help with my plan? A.J. asked_

_Don't I always humor you and your wild plans Psychic Girl?_

The Movie ended and A.J. grinned at Falcon. As the other member started to pick up the remains of popcorn and other snacks A.J. strolled over to the front of the room.

"Falcon," A.J. said, her voice sugary sweet," Have you ever played Truthod Dare?" Falcon grinned at A.J.'s leading line." I mean I've tried to play back home, but none of the Titans East are much of a competetor …"

"What they can't take a heated teenage game?" Falcon asked just as sweetly as A.J. had. She moved to stand beside her friend and threw her arm around the girl's shoulders." I mean I don't know about this lot, A.J…. They seem to wimpy for a heated game of T or D…" She noticed Bumble Bee and Cyborg fuming at their words." Unless they disagree?"

"We could take a game of Truth or Dare better then you two any day!" Cyborg cried. Bumble Bee nodded with him and soon the whole room was agreeing with A.J. and Falcon." And we'll prove it ya' annoying twins! Let's have a game right now! We can see who can or can't take a game of damned Truth or Dare!"

"Well," A.J. said feigning thought," If you all really insist- I wanna go first!" The group sat back down on the couch and A.J. twirled over to Falcon's side." Hm… Falcon Truth or Dare?"

"Well that's a hard decsion, A.J.," Falcon said with a wink," I think I'll stick to truth for this first round though; warm up for this round ya' know?"

"Fine," A.J. said giving a fake pout," Is it true that before you met Johan, you had a major crush on our friend Aqua Lad?"

"Well yeah," Falcon said with an eye roll. The room filled with a unanimous gasp and Bousk gave a shrug of indifference." But that was a loooong time ago!" A.J. smiled as Falcon went on with their plan." I guess it's my turn to ask someone… Um… Ah! Bumble Bee, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Bumble Bee said with a huge grin," Lay it on me Birdie Girl! I can take any and everything you throw at-"

"I dare you to kiss Cyborg," Falcon said over her rant. Bumble Bee blushed bright red and gaped at Falcon who smiled back innocently." Unless you admit that you can't take the game-"

Bumble Bee glared at Falcon and her face grew redder. She yanked Cyborg's face down to her level and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. Cyborg was shocked for a brief second before he grabbed Bumble Bee up into a warm embrace as they kissed for a long time. Once they did break apart, after many wolf-whistles and coughs from the other Titans, they were both blushing and breathing hard.

"Told ya' I could stand the heat!" Bumble Bee said glaring at Falcon. Falcon held up her hands in defeat and grinned at A.J. The young psychic smiled back and winked at her friend, letting her know everything was going as planned." So hah!"

"You know," A.J. said in a silky purr," Falcon only said kiss him. She didn't say on the lips, or as long and hard as you did… If I was to be blunt, cousin, I'd say you enjoyed kissinf _your_ Sparky!" Bumble Bee blushed and yanked her body away from Cyborg's." Of course I could have been mistaken…"

"Um, Starfire Truth or Dare?" Bumble Bee mumbled to change the subject. Star took an east truth from her friend and smiled realizing it was her turn." You get the game?"

"Yes friend," Starfire said with a wide smile,"and I wish to as Cyborg of the Truth or Dare! I am most enjoying this game!"

"Truth Star," Cyborg said glumly. Starfire smiled and tapped her chin in thought." You can ask me anything you want to Star…"

"Do you have –as A.J. calls it- the crush on friend Bumble Bee?" Star asked with an innocent, doe-eyed stare. Cyborg's face blushed as bright as his robotic eye." Oh, was that too hard?"

"No Star," Cyborg said lifting his chin boldly," I do have a crush on Bumble Bee… I think she's amazing; one of the strongest girls I know and the bravest. I think she's beautiful, and kind, and a great leader. And I don't just like her, I love her…"

The room fell silent, and Cyborg glanced up at Bumble Bee with hopeful eyes. The Titans East leader was staring at the robot man in awe. She ran forward and kissed him fiercely. As the couple continued to kiss, Falcon cleared her throat.

"Well that was nice and all but I think we should move on," Falcon said haughtily. The game progressed with out any more major hits. Robin had to do the Bird Walk in front of everyone(2); Raven had to recite a poem that wasn't dark or depressing; Joy admited she was terrified of snakes; A.J. said she was mortified of doctors needles; Beast Boy had to sing "Barbie Girl" and Swift made Mas y Menos admit she'd beat them in a race, so she could record it." My turn again! Hm… Joy, Truth or dare?"

"Give me a truth," Joy said with a roll of her eyes," I'm worn out by all the dares people are getting… I'd rather admit-"

"Do you like Aqua Lad more then a friend?" Falcon cutin examining her nails with a grin. Joy's face grew a shade of red resembling a sunburnt tomatoe." I'm sorry, was that too hard for you?"

"I-well-the thing is-Oh! Damn you Vanessa!" Joy cried." Yes, alright! I'm madly in _frickin'_ love with Aqua Lad! I've loved him since we first met! I'm just terrified that he wouldn't –or couldn't- love a girl like me… A girl who can't even show emotions properly without blowing things up…"

"But I do love you J.J.!" Aqua Lad said running over and yanking Joy up into a deep kiss. Everyone in the room cringed, waiting for the explosion to come, but none did. Falcon drew the team's attention back to the game, and it progressed, now ignoreing the two couples. Soon it was Falcon's turn again." Garfield! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Beast Boy said boldly," I'm not scared of you sis! You can't make me do anything that's worse then what-"

"Admit how you feel about my sister," Falcon said crossing her arms and playfully leaning back against Bohusk. Beast Boy yelped and grew bright red." Chicken?"

"No!" Beast Boy cried. He turned to Raven and sighed." Raven you're amazing; no guy deserves you, especially not a screw up like me… I mean you're smart as anything! You're beautiful, and kind and witty, and so unique! I think you're more amazing then A.J. and her psychic powers, or Starfire and her un-earthly beauty, or even your sister and her calm exterior. You're you…The gilr I fell in love with…"

Raven began to cry and she ran to jump into Beast Boy's arms. They began to kiss, tentatively, not like the couples before them, and Falcon sighed.

"I think that'll do for tonight…" A.J. said skipping to Falcon's side." Falcon you and I make a kick ass team! We should meet up more often! I can't wait 'til next week's movie night!"

The whole room gave out a collective groan as the two girls began to contemplate next weeks schemes and games…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Well, this was just a silly Oneshot I had to get outta my head. Hope you enjoyed! It was longer then I meant it to be… W/E… R&R readers!

Spanish to English: Yes, Yes Metal man! We're staying!

This is an inside Joke between me, jc013, and MaideoftheMoonLight17


End file.
